The Maniac's Game
by SailorsWithoutShips
Summary: There's a Maniac loose in Lima and he's taken three of our favorite Glee members hostage for a game of choice. Will they play along or refuse and run the risk of losing everything?
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes Jones sat in her bed room the night before the first day of school on skype with her parents. The elder Jones where away at a dental conference in California and decided that Mercedes was responsible enough to stay on her own for a couple of days. Mercedes however would have given anything to have them here with her for her first day but their jobs were more important, at least that's what she always thought.

"You ready to start your senior year tomorrow baby?" Reginald Jones asked as he sat next to his wife. They were preparing to go to the Dental Honoree Banquet and because in Lima Ohio it was almost 10 pm hey wanted to wish Mercedes goodnight before they left.

"Yeah I can't wait I have a feeling that this is going to be my year". Mercedes smiled as her mother Donna Jones pulled the screen over to her.

"Now Mercy you make sure all the doors and windows are locked up tight and your alarm is set for tomorrow. And promise me your eat a good breakfast, oh and make sure you brush your teeth twice a day-"

"Alright Don, she's 17 not 7 I think she knows to do all that."

"Oh you hush she'll always be my baby no matter how old she gets. But ok we have to get going it we want to make it on time. "Donna said sadly.

"Ok night! Love you guys I'll call when I get home tomorrow! Muah!" Mercedes blew a kiss and waved at the screen and smiled when both her parent blew kisses of their own, told her goodnight and logged off.

Closing her laptop Mercedes set it on her computer desk and opened her window because her room was starting to get a little stuffy in the summer heat. Cuddling up under her comforter she turned off her light and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

After what seemed like only a few hours of sleep Mercedes suddenly got the feeling like something was sitting on her chest which was causing to struggle for breath. At first she thought she was having a heart attack until whatever the pressure was started moving around on top of her. Opening her eyes she saw the figure of a man straddling her midsection. Whoever it was must have noticed she was awake because before she could scream or struggle a cloth with a sickly sweet smelling liquid was roughly covering her mouth and nose. Whatever it was slowly forced her back into a semi unconscious slumber. All she could hear was deep ragged breathing before everything went black.

Mercedes was awakened several hours later by the feeling of something tickling her chin and neck. Opening her eyes the first thing she knew was that she was no longer in her plush comfy bed , the second was that someone had their arm wrapped around her mid-section and a head lay on her chest. Looking down she noticed whoever it was have a Mohawk and she only knew one person would ever think of wearing a Mohawk.

"Puck?" Her voice was groggy and barely audible but he seemed to hear her cause he stated to shift a little before he looked up at her with hooded eyes.

"Mama? What are you doing my room? Wait; please tell me that we had sex."

"Um no not that I know of and I don't think that this is your room either. Uh Puck?" she looked down at him.

"Yeah Mama?"

"Could you let me go so I can get up?" He looked at her blankly for a few seconds before he muttered an "oh" and jumped up and offered her his hand to pull her to her feet.

"Where are we?" he asked out loud as his eyes tried to adjust to the dim lighting.

" I would say the choir room only it looks and smells like it hasn't been cleaned or use in years. " she took in the way the old rickety looking chairs line the old dirty bleachers and the broken piano that sat in the front of the room. The walls were blacked with what looked like mold and whatever windows where there were boarded up with wooden planks. One small ceiling light provided the room with a dim glow, and in the front where the white board should be only stood an old cart with an even older looking TV perched on top of it.

"Ugh." They both turned to what sounded like grunting coming from the other side of the piano. Puck pulled her behind him as they inched closer to see a leg clothed in what looked like designer navy colored pajamas. Mercedes gaps and ran toward the floor prone figure knowing those pjs anywhere.

"Kurt! Oh my goodness are you ok?" she helped him into a sitting position before checking the red bump on his head.

"Mercy-Me? Where are we and why do I feel like Finn is tap dancing in my head? Puck?" The mohawked teen stepped forward and dropped to one knee beside Kurt.

"We don't know where we are Kurt we just woke up here too. Do you guys remember how you got here cause all I remember is waking up to someone sitting on me and shoving a rag in my face then I'm here" Mercedes said in deep thought.

Puck spoke up next while rubbing the well-formed knot in the back of his head "well I had just got back from my late night taco bell run. I checked on Sarah to see if she was still asleep then when I walked in my room someone snuck up behind me and knocked me on the back the head. Then I woke up cuddled next to Hot Mama's bodacious bod in this hell hole."

"Pretty much the same thing happened to me. I was getting some water from the kitchen and realized I forgot to lock up Baby for the night, so I opened the front door and clicked the alarm button. Just as I turned around to go back inside some idiot bashed me in the side of the head."

"Alright we are so out of here. This probably one of that asshole hockey player's idea of a joke." Puck jumped up to the top of the bleachers and began to push at the board covering the window.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you Mr. Puckerman." A deep ominous voice sounded from nowhere. They all froze but their eyes searched the room quickly for the voices owner.

"What the hell was that?"

"Now, now watch your language Ms. Jones there are young ears listening. And before you all start with the "Who's" "How's" and "Why's", I would kindly ask you to turn your attention to the television before you." The voice directed and as soon as it finished speaking the small TV flickered to life on its own.

The three teens stood in front of the tv as an all-black hooded figure appeared on the screen.

"It's good to know that you all can actually listen to directions even you Mr. Puckerman." Puck sneered at the TV and the figure continued to address them. "Anyways let me be the first to say Congratulations on making it to your senior year! I'm sure you're all very proud of yourselves. And to mark the occasion I thought what would be better than a fun little game."

"We don't want to play any kind of game we want to go home you Barbarian!" Kurt spoke up and he and Mercedes held each other.

"And just for that Mr. Hummel you will get to see why your participation in this game is so important." The TV flickered over to another hooded figure standing between two to figures struggling with bags over their heads bound and tied to chairs. The figure walked over to the first captive and flung the bag off their head.

"Oh no." Kurt said in horror as his boyfriend Blaine Anderson was revealed in all his curly haired glory wearing pajamas that matched Kurt's.

"Oh how sweet you have matching pjs. " The voice laughed chillingly "Now don't go getting all weepy Mr. Hummel I still have to reveal prize number two." The figure walked over to the second and larger captive and pulled off the bag.

"Finn!" The teens watched as Finn Hudson struggled against his bonds while Blaine looked on helplessly.

"Yes you'd think that because of his size he'd be hard to take down but I guess he represent the true meaning of brawn over brains. I mean who actually believes they've won a year supply of readymade grilled cheese sandwiches. And for him" the figure motioned to Blaine "all I had to do was corner him at that little prep school of his. Oh and here's the kicker. He was getting his transcripts together to transfer to be with you when I took him. HA! Ironic right?"

"Alright ass wipe the only game we are about to play is the one where I find you and beat you to a pulp!" Puck screamed at the screen

"Funny you should speak up Mr. Puckerman because I have something for you as well."

"What the hell are you talking abo- GOD NO!" Puck faltered when the tv flickered to a small figure in a Monster High sleep shirt and My Little Pony slippers. Tied to a rocking chair with a tear stained blindfold over her eyes was his 7 year old sister Sarah Puckerman."SARAH!" Puck yelled as he grabbed the sides of the tv.

"Noah? Where are you? Help me I'm scared. I wanna go home!" Sarah cried.

The figure stepped behind Sarah and began petting her chocolate brown hair.

"Get your fucking hands off her you bastard! I'll kill you!" The teen wailed at the figure.

"Language Mr. Puckerman we wouldn't want to upset little Sarah here now would we." The figures black gloved hands covered the trembling child's ears." And since you always have the ladies running Mr. Puckerman I have another prize for you though she might be a tad young for your taste." The screen meandered over to a rusty old crib with a sleeping blonde baby inside.

"Puck is that…" Mercedes started but Puck cut her off with a whisper

"Beth"

"But I thought her and Shelby moved to New York after the Adoption papers were signed how is she back here?"

Puck plopped down to the floor and held his head in his hands for a while before he spoke " Figgens called Shelby in from New York to help with the Arts Program at McKinley. They've been back for about a month now. Shelby and I reconnected and I would watch Beth for her while she was in meetings."

"Now Mr. Puckerman let's not be shy now, we both know your where doing a lot more than that for Ms. Corcoran all those late nights over her apartment and "family days" at the park on Sundays"

"Oh wow I must take a lot of courage to kidnap a 7 year old and a toddler you must be so proud of yourself. But you're forgetting that they have mothers who will be worried sick about them in a few hours." Mercedes spoke up while she and Kurt tried to calm Puck down.

"Oh Please Ms. Jones you think that after all of this I wouldn't cover those minor bases? Do you know how easy it is to make sure a woman who only sleeps for about 4 hours a night stays asleep for a little longer, and poor Ruth Puckerman doesn't worry about anything other than how she'll get her next drink and where she'll wake up when she passes out."

"You're a Monster." She said with contempt

"But I haven't even gotten to you yet, maybe you should see what I have for you before you call me names. Now for you Ms. Jones you have to choose who you care for the most."

"You can't make me choose between my parents they're the only people I love." Mercedes stood vehemently

"Who said anything about your parents I couldn't get to them even if I wanted but then again neither can you, seeing as how they're always gone when you need them the most. Like right now for example they don't know that I have their precious little girl all tied up in my web." The voice laughed as the picture on the screen changed to two more struggling hooded figures bound to chairs. "No Ms. Jones you have to choose between your present" The first hood was lifted from the larger captive to reveal her current boyfriend Shane Tinsley who looked up at the figure with pure anger in his dark brown eyes.

"Shane!" She put her hand to her mouth as her eyes began to well with tears.

"And your past" The second hood was lifted and a bruised faced Sam Evens appeared. The blonde struggled harshly against his binds as he looked straight at the camera.

"Sammy! How did you get them you Bastard?!" She shouted as she ran he had over the Sam on the screen.

The figure came in between the two boys and began rubbing its hands over their heads. "Well this one" It motioned to Shane "as simple just had to knock him out after football camp. But him whew! I don't know what they fed him in Kentucky but it took almost two tranquilizer shots just to get him down. And here I thought he was always to pretty to fight. Oh and By the way just like Blaine he was trying to transfer back just to be with you. His pretty little Cedes" It stroked Sam's short blonde hair and his struggles renewed. Using his large lips Sam maneuvered the gag from his mouth and began to shout,

"Cedes don't listen to him! If you get the chance I need you to run ok run and go get help! Nga yawne lu oer Mercedes! Nga yawne lu oer!"

The figures slapped Sam harshly across the face and place the gag back in his mouth before the screen went black.

"Sam?! Shane?! Oh Lord." She fell to the floor and Kurt and Puck rush to her side and held her as she cried.

"Ahem now before I was interrupted I was going to explain the rules. Rule Number One: Do not try and escape or one of them will die. Rule Number Two: You must solve my riddles and puzzles completely and if you do you get to save ONE. Oh and rule number Three: you only have 7 hours to figure it out or they all die. Now do you want to play my game?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's the next chapter in "The Maniac's Game" I really hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for the reviews and follow they mean so much to me you have no idea. Also I do not own Glee if I did Amber would sing to me every night before I go to bed by my demand. Lol.**

Puck sat and watched as Kurt and Mercedes sat on the dusty bleachers comforting each other every now and then releasing a helpless sob into the dimly lit room. The figure, who had told them to call Spin, had given them 15 minutes to make a decision on whether or no they wanted to play his sick game.

"Alright listen up you two we gotta make this decision like now. That's my baby and my little sister out there with that sick fuck and I want to get them out of here as soon as possible." They had taken the time they needed to collect themselves but now was time for some action.

"Yeah because we chose to be kidnapped and locked in a room watching some psycho play the killing game with people that we care about too!"

"That's not what I meant Hummel and you know it!" The larger boy shouted

"Then stop acting like you're the only one in this situation!" Kurt yelled back but was pushed back by Mercedes who had stepped between them.

"Alright cut it out you two, like it or not we have to get through this together so stop with the pissy fighting cause it's not going to help us!"

The two boys stared each other down for a while over Mercedes head before Puck backed off and plopped down in one of the old chairs with is head in his hands. "Mama's right. I'm sorry if I made you guys feel some type of way. It's just that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something were to ever happen to Beth or Sarah and I was right here and couldn't stop it."

Kurt nodded sadly in understanding "I'm sorry too, it's just the realness of the situation getting to me." They smiled at each other as Mercedes came to sit between them placing a hand on both their knees.

"Well as touching as that was I do believe it's time for your decision." Spin's voice sounded throughout the small room.

Puck stood and looked back at the others for reassurance. At their nods he spoke up with determination "Fine we'll play but we want to know why first. Why are you doing this to us?"

"'Why'? You want to know 'why'? Fine I'll tell you 'why'. It's because all of you kids think that you're so untouchable. That just by singing all of your problems will go away. Well that's not how the world works; sometimes you have to give up something to in order to keep everything. You have to make the tough choices and realize that in the end life won't be full of rainbows! In the end some people just have to get HURT!" Spin calmed himself before continuing in a chillingly pleasant voice "That being said you should really see this as me helping to make that vital choice that you have been just antagonizing over day, after day. So I will consider you acceptance of my game as a thank you so for that you are welcome." He let out a chuckle that had the hairs on the back of their necks standing on end "Now I hope your ready kiddies because in this game we're playing with secrets and there no use in hiding because I know them all. So here is my first riddle you have 30 minutes to figure it out:

"**A wounded bird locked in a cage for eight years finally escapes. Only to be captured again once he's out and free and has his feathers ruffled yet again. When, What and How? **Oh and if you don't guess in time that little bird will be reliving all those good memories" Spins evil laugh rang out then faded away.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with that?! Puck yelled as he kicked a chair over. Mercedes sat holding herself around the middle just shaking her head in confusion. While Kurt stared off into space with his hand over his mouth in shock.

"You know what he's talking about don't you Kurt?" Mercedes asked quietly

Kurt nodded slowly but didn't say anything.

"Well spit it out Hummel we only got 30 minutes!" Puck turned to him

The fair skinned boy looked close to tears as he spoke "I think it was about Blaine. He used the word 'bird' because of him being a Warbler. But I swore to him that I would never tell a sole about this."

"I think this overrides a 'Pinkie Promise' Hummel."

"I know! I know! It's just I don't want him to have to relive it. If I'm wrong but sadly I know I'm right."

"The say it Kurt, cause I would much rather see Blaine through therapy than read his funeral program." Mercedes put her hand on his shoulder as he nodded and spoke in a low voice

"Blaine's parents are Art Dealers, throughout the year they're always going away on trips and vacations overseas. When he was four his parent sent him and his older brother Cooper to stay with their uncle in New York on every school and summer break. He told me by the second visit his uncle started molesting him, sometime Cooper would be there to stop it but most of the time he would be gone. He didn't allow them to go out during the day but instead kept them locked away in his basement. By the time he was six the rapes started and he told him if he ever told anyone he would kill his family. Of course being six he kept quiet and just stuck close to his older brother. This went on for eight years until Cooper moved away and dropped contact with the family, when he was twelve Blaine begged his parents to start sending him to Music and Arts Camp every summer and to stay over his friend's house during winter and spring breaks. He hasn't seen his uncle since.

Mercedes sobbed quietly into Puck's Shoulder while Kurt gathered himself to continue.

"The second part of the riddle he told me about last year after I asked him to Junior Prom. He had just come out at his old school before he went to Dalton, the same week there was a Sadie Hawkins dance. He asked his only other 'out' friend to go with him, after the dance he told me some boys from his school chased them into an ally. At first he told me that they only beat them up and left them, but later he reveled to me that after they were done with the beating one of the boys told him 'if he liked cock so much then he should be able to take it anywhere and anytime' and they raped him and his friend over and over. When they finished they left them for dead in that alley. They both promised that they would never tell and after they cleaned themselves up they told the police they were mugged and he transferred to Dalton the next week."

Before any of them could speak a loud "DINGDINGDING!" sounded throughout the room

"Congratulations Mr. Hummel you've solved my first riddle and for this round you lovely boyfriend is spared.

Kurt collapsed into Mercedes' side in a fit of body racking sobs "Oh my goodness Mercy if I had been wrong…"

"But you weren't and he's OK" She responded while rubbing his back soothingly.

"Oh he's 'OK' for now but let's hope you can keep your luck up, wait until my next trick before you start to think you've won this game." Spin laughed manically before his voice faded away leaving them in complete silence.

**Please review they are much appreciated! Thank you! -PeaceandLove-**


End file.
